Dominion Season One: Tournaments of Terror
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: After the Pharaoh left the gang, the Protectors have been missing their best warrior. After a strange incident, the Protectors have been transported to a strange world where dangerous contests have been held. Will they survive?
1. Summoning

The newest edition of my sagas is now underway! This time, it takes place after the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem, and the Protectors aren't doing so well after their best fighter left them. Still, who could blame them? So, enjoy this exciting saga, Dominion!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors of Domino all sat around the fire, warming themselves in the bright light of the flickering flames. Their eyes reflected the continuous dance as they sighed heavily. Yugi's eyes were filled with tears, his left fist clenched tightly. Brian Berg noticed his gaze, and placed a hand upon his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"We know how you feel, Yugi," he whispered. "But I'm sure that he's watching us right now from the afterlife." Yugi nodded slightly, his eyes shaded by his hair. A smile slowly appeared on his face as he wiped the tears away. His friends were always counting on him, and he knew that Atem was watching them. His smile became brighter as the flames continued their dance on the log.

-**Domino Stadium**-

The next night, Yugi stood before the roaring crowd, the other band members behind him in the shadows. The stars twinkled and blinked in and out of the dark, husky sky, a full harvest moon hanging over them. The glow seemed distant, but it was calming to the soul, soothing all bitterness and rage that one felt. Yugi looked out at the crowd, who were cheering and chanting out the band's name in unison, whistles occasionally joining in the symphony. Before the other members could begin, screams tore through the once hyped up crowd. A yellow dragon, Curse of Dragon, screeched loudly, tearing through the once happy scene. It was now filled with panic as the crowd screamed in terror, fleeing for their lives. The Protectors pulled out their weapons, but before they could attack, a bright light surrounded them, blinding their vision from the monster. The screams from the stadium were fading, as was the light that temporary blinded them. When it had lifted from the haze, they looked around. They found themselves in a world, large castle in the very middle of it all. Forests, bodies of water, meadows, and mountains surrounded the monument, the Protectors gazing at it with awe.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked, still gripping the hilt of her sword.

"You're in the Dominion of the Beasts," a soft voice replied behind them. When they turned, they saw a woman with a pink and blue outfit along with a hat of the same color. A staff was placed in her hand. It was the Dark Magician Girl. "I was the one that helped you escape from Curse of Dragon. The reason I summoned you is that we need your help." She pointed to the castle with her staff.

"Someone has taken control of the Dominion, and transformed some of the monsters into evil creatures. We are forced to partake in dangerous tournaments, a match of life or death. We can't back out. We needed someone of your expertise of fighting to defeat the one who did this." She gave off a pleading look. "Please. You're the only one's who can help us in this dangerous matter." Yugi stepped forward, and nodded.

"If the Pharaoh were here, he would do the same thing," he whispered. "Let's go."

What will happen as the Protectors try to find out who took control? Find out in chapter two, Joust Juggernaut.

Review please!


	2. Joust Juggernaut

The second chapter of Dominion Season One is now underway! It seems that the gang has been transported to the Dominion of the Beasts, where a great evil has taken control. How will the Protectors fare in the dangerous tournaments? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The grass shuffled beneath their feet as they crossed through the meadows, the blue sky shining over them, white cotton clouds hovering above. The Dark Magician Girl hovered behind them, her eyes casting nervous glances as if though something were going to jump out at them. A low rustling sounded from a nearby bush, a figure standing up from its kneeled position. It was a man with long purple hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple cloak, clutching a mint green staff in his right hand.

"Dark Magician!" Yugi cried out, his eyes lighting up brightly. Brian and Kairi bowed before him as if he was a pharaoh.

"Mahad," they whispered. "A servant to the Pharaoh now infused with Illusion Magician. We beseech thee." The monster smiled kindly, looking down at the Protectors with pride.

"You have come a long way, Guardians," he whispered, mainly to Brian and Kairi. "Like me, you have evolved through time and space for this moment. Well done." They all nodded, and turned back towards their destination: a jousting field. A crowd of monsters were gathered around the fence, where a knight atop an indigo horse was laughing evilly, his eyes glowing crimson. He lifted a javelin into the air.

"Who thinks they can defeat me, Swift Gaia?" he shouted out, the crowd roaring out contestants. The Protectors stepped forward, the knight looked over at them. "Are one of you challengers?" Kairi stepped forward, her sapphire eyes staring hard into crimson.

"I shall be your challenger, Gaia," she replied, clenching her fist. "Just get me in there, and we shall begin." She turned towards the other Protectors, and winked. "I'll be sure to defeat him so that we can continue on in this new world." She leapt over the fence, pulling the duster hood over her head, hiding her face from the other monsters that hadn't seen her yet. She leapt up onto a grey Arabian, taking hold of a red and black lance. She faced her evil opponent, whose horse pawed the ground in anticipation, awaiting orders. A referee monster, Man-Eater Bug, stood near the side, holding up a white flag.

"Get into positions," he stated, the jousters taking their places by the wooden fence. "And…BEGIN!" The steeds started to pick up speed as the opponents lowered their lances towards each other. The sound of clanging metal met the crowd's ears as Gaia fell of his steed, which was now near the referee. Kairi lowered her hood, Man-Eater Bug coming near her.

"We have a new champion!" he cried out, lifting her hand into the air. The crowd and the Protectors cheered loudly. "Now, for the _feast_!" The monster's eyes glowed red, his fangs gleaming wickedly. Thinking quickly, Kairi thrust her lance into the bug's chest, spewing out black blood. When she pulled it out, a black heart was upon the tip, still beating.

"Gross," she muttered, setting the heart on the ground. She lifted her foot, tightly closed her eyes, and let her foot fall. A loud _splat_ was heard, and the heart was nothing but a pile of goop on the grass. "I am so not enjoying this right now." She walked off, the Man-Eater Bug's body crumpling to the ground in a heap.

-**Meanwhile, in the castle**-

"Tell me what happened again, Relinquished," a voice hissed in the shadows. "I want to know what we're up against."

"Well, Sire," the monster rambled. "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight was defeated by this girl in a jousting tournament. Shall I alert the others?" The figure leaned back on the throne, and nodded. The mutant monster bowed and left, muttering something.

Who was Relinquished speaking with? And who will the Protectors face next? Find out in chapter three, Swords and Daggers.

Review please!


	3. Swords and Daggers

The third chapter of Dominion Season One is now underway! After Kairi's victory in the jousting contest against Swift Gaia, what new challenge awaits them? And who is the mysterious ruler? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the Dominion Saga. Thank you.

The day had grown hotter beneath the blinding sunlight. Though the trees of the forests provided shade to the humans, it still wasn't enough. Joey was panting hard, sweat dripping from his brow before he collapsed. The others looked back at him, shocked.

"I can't take it anymore!" he shouted. "I'm practically dying here. If only there were some water nearby, we wouldn't be parched of thirst!" He lifted his head towards the Dark Magician, who looked down at him with sympathy. "Isn't there a lake or something nearby?" The mage pointed towards a small clearing, where the sound of rushing water could be heard from about ten feet. Joey quickly bolted towards the clearing, where a spring was located scenically in the center, trees and flowers surrounding it. His eyes sparkled at the clear liquid that was before him. He knelt down, and was about to take a sip of the refreshing water when a silver blade landed near his face. He slowly lifted his head to the wielder, and saw that it was a man in blue armor, a diagonal slash across his right eye. The knight lifted the blade from the grass and pointed it at Joey, who was startled.

"I am Timaeus, one of the Knights of Atlantis, protector of the Dominion of the Beasts," he recited. "Who be you, knave?" The other Protectors of Domino rushed up behind Joey, Inuyasha's eyes narrowing.

"We are the Protectors of Domino," Yugi replied angrily, standing up to the bully. "Now, if you would be so kind, Timaeus, lower your blade." That was a bad idea, as the knight turned the sword towards Yugi instead. His eyes were filled with anger and evil, as if the knight was being controlled.

"You helped us save the world from Dartz, Timaeus!" Yugi pleaded, the sword still near his throat. "Don't you remember?" The knight's eyes stared hard into the boy's, which were now beginning to fill with tears. Inuyasha stepped forward, giving Yugi a comforting look before unsheathing the Fang Blade from the sheath around his waist. He pointed the sword at Timaeus, who stepped back a bit. The half-demon prince placed the sword near the knight's chin, wind ruffling his snowy white hair.

"I challenge you to a sword fight, Timaeus," Inuyasha hissed darkly. "If I win, you leave us in peace. If you win, you have the right to kill us." Timaeus smiled wickedly, gripping the hilt of his blade tightly.

"I accept your demands, half-demon," he replied smugly, taking a few paces back away from Inuyasha. "BEGIN!" The swordsmen raced towards each other, weapons raised into the air. They clashed together, pressing hard against one another. Their eyes locked fiercely as they leapt away from each other to strike again. Inuyasha's face had a smile upon it.

"WIND SCAR!" he shouted, sending out a bolt of energy at the knight. Timaeus flew head over heels from the attack, but was barely damaged. The knight leapt up into the air, sword raised. The half-demon blocked the attack, pressing hard against the knight's sword. He was the victor, and created another bolt of energy. It took an effective hit, and the knight lay crumpled, badly bruised and bleeding slightly on his arm. He slowly lifted his head, the glow from his eyes fading.

"You win," he coughed before fainting. The Protectors cheered as Inuyasha placed his sword back into his sheath. The spring was still flowing, and the Protectors gratefully drank from it, a cloaked figure watching them.

"Good luck," it whispered.

Who could the figure be? And who will the Protectors face? Find out in chapter four, Spellcasting Blues.

Review please!


	4. Spellcasting Blues

The fourth chapter of Dominion Season One is now underway! After facing off against Timaeus, the gang is growing closer to figuring out who the ruler is. And who was that mysterious figure that was following them? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The Protectors congratulated Inuyasha after the fight, who was very pleased with himself. Dark Magician Girl looked over her shoulder, noticing another mage behind them. This one wore a red and black cloak, his blue hair covering one of his golden eyes. He carried a black and red staff, which he twirled around before pointing it at the Protectors. Yugi knew this monster, since he used it with his duel with Atem. It was the Silent Magician.

"Why did you bring them, Dark Magician Girl?" the mage muttered. "You know the laws of our world as do the rest of us." The female mage fluttered towards the Silent Magician.

"They are to help free us from the one who covers the Dominion of the Beasts in darkness," she explained. "They are the Protectors of Domino, who set Atem free." Silent Magician nearly fell to the ground in surprise.

"We were there in that duel," he sighed, remembering the Ceremonial Duel. "I was the one who defeated the great Pharaoh, and who defeated you and Mahad." He looked over at Yugi, whose eyes were shadowed. "I feel your sympathy, Yugi Moto, and I know that you miss Atem, don't you?" The boy nodded solemnly, the Silent Magician placing a hand upon his shoulder. Yugi looked up at the mage, and smiled. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them. Silent Magician shielded Yugi from a violet sphere headed their way. When they looked up, they saw another mage. This one had spiked black hair, a teal face, wore a red and black cloak, and carried a black and red staff.

"Magician of Black Chaos!" Dark Magician cried out. "Why are you here?" The new mage's crimson eyes glowed brightly as he aimed his staff at the Protectors.

"I've come for the mortals, in the name of our ruler," the mage sneered. He pointed his staff and was about to strike when Mahad attacked him instead. He landed on the ground with a thud, slowly staggering to his feet. He laughed evilly, aiming his staff at Yugi.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling out the Fang Blade. "You're not killing us!" He raced up towards the mage, slashing at him. Magician of Black Chaos blocked it with his staff, but Inuyasha struck back with his Wind Scar attack. The mage fell to the ground, crumpled in a heap. The three mages, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Silent Magician, gathered around Magician of Black Chaos, aiming their staffs at him.

"Any last words?" Dark Magician inquired, but the evil mage didn't answer. The three mages created a sphere large enough to destroy the evil mage. Inuyasha even threw in one of his Wind Scar attacks along with their attack. Soon, the Magician of Black Chaos was no more.

-**Meanwhile**-

"What do you mean Magician of Black Chaos has fallen?" the ruler shouted to Relinquished, who was shivering in fear. "Bring the Protectors to me. I'll deal with them myself." The mutant monster bowed, and flew off in a hurry, stammering.

Who could the ruler be? And why is he sending monsters to them? Find out in chapter five, Behind the Mask.

Review please!


	5. Behind the Mask

The fifth chapter of the Dominion Season One is now underway! As Relinquished is going after the Protectors, who could the ruler be, and why does he want the Protectors, anyway? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Arigato.

Silent Magician, Dark Magician, and the Dark Magician Girl guided the Protectors to where Relinquished requested them to meet. It was in the middle of a large meadow, where the mutant was waiting. He bowed before them before speaking.

"My master wishes for you to come with me," he muttered. "Along with these humans." The three mages nodded, and they all proceeded through the forest path towards the castle. Kairi looked over at Mahad, her sapphire eyes glancing at their surroundings.

"Where is this pathetic monster taking us?" she wondered, Mahad looking over at her. "I mean, why did he say that you guys have to come with us?" The Dark Magician shrugged as they continued on their way. The medieval structure loomed over them, its shadow covering the forest. When they reached the doors, Relinquished pushed them open, ushering the Protectors and the three mages inside.

"The throne room is straight ahead," Relinquished stammered, quivering in fear. "I must warn you, my master can get quite nasty." Behind them, the cloaked figure walked into the castle, closing the giant oak doors. When they finally entered the room, a figure was seated on the throne, shrouded in shadows. All they could see from the ruler were a pair of indigo eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" Brian inquired, jaw dropped. The figure stood up from its perch, still remaining in shadows. Yugi's eyes brightened, but the figure laughed evilly.

"Welcome to my domain, Protectors," the ruler hissed, a familiar voice filling their minds. "In this world, you will be trapped here, just as you trapped me within the Pharaoh's mind ever before he finally left for the Spirit World. Now, I am free to do my own bidding!" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a mutated creature. It had a spiked tail, demonic wings, indigo eyes, and ebony/crimson hair with blonde bangs. It wore the same Egyptian clothing that Atem wore in Egypt. He snapped his clawed fingers, and a figure with a white mask on its face stepped near the Protectors, holding a long rope.

"Take these insolent humans to the dungeon," Demon Atem commanded. "And make sure that they don't escape. Find out what they know about this world, and then report it back to me." The interrogator nodded, and tied the rope around the Protectors' wrists. Chihiro rested her head upon Haku's shoulder as Brian looked back at Demon Atem, blowing a raspberry.

-**Dungeons**-

The interrogator tossed the Protectors into a cell, untying the rope around them. He then shackled them to the wall, pulling out a whip. Yugi looked into his eyes before being whipped on the shoulder. He screamed out in pain, feeling blood rushing down his arm. As the man whipped him over and over again, Yugi screeched out in pain, blood rushing down his entire body like small crimson streams. Brian was furious as the interrogator continued to whip only Yugi, none of the others.

"STOP!" Brian shouted. "Can't you see that you've tortured him long enough?" The interrogator placed the whip back at his belt, unchained them, and ran off, tears streaming down his face, which was red from screaming.

"You okay, Yuge?" Joey asked, but Yugi just whimpered in reply. "Who was that guy? And why was the Pharaoh's dark side here?"

"If Demon Atem is here," Kairi muttered. "Then that must mean…"

"That Atem is here," Brian finished. "But, if he is here, why hasn't he shown up?" Haku placed a hand upon Yugi's shoulder, but the boy cringed in pain. He took off his jacket, revealing the painful marks from where the whip had struck. Blood ran down his arm, his shoulders, and his back. The Protectors drew back from him as he cradled himself like a child. The interrogator came back in, opening the cell's door. Brian stood up, preparing to punch the interrogator in the face before it held up a hand.

"Go on, be angered at me if you wish," it whispered in an all too familiar voice from beneath the mask. "I had to do it in order to please Demon Atem." The man lifted a hand, and lifted the mask from his face. Yugi's eyes widened, even though he was still in pain. The man had indigo eyes, tan skin, ebony/crimson hair with blonde bangs, and wore a cartouche around his neck, which revealed his name in ancient hieroglyphics.

"Pharaoh Atem!" Kairi and Brian shouted, embracing him. He was shocked a bit, and then smiled lightly. He knelt down near Yugi, noticing the wounds.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, Yugi burying his face into Atem's chest, sobbing. "I didn't mean to go that far. Can you forgive me, aibou?" Yugi lifted his head, nodded, then leaned back against the wall, blood flowing down the grey stone.

"Now, we need to get out of here," Kairi muttered.

What will happen as the Protectors try to escape? Find out in chapter six, Fury Fire.

Review please!


	6. Fury Fire

The sixth chapter of Dominion Season One is now underway! Atem has returned! But for how long? And will they be able to defeat Demon Atem? Will Yugi heal in time to help his friends? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Yugi sat slumped against the wall, blood rolling down his entire body from his mishap with Atem. Kairi decided to stay with Yugi while the others deal with Demon Atem. Yugi's eyes fell as the other Protectors pulled out their weapons. The wounded boy tried to stand up, but quickly fell back to the ground, groaning in pain. Kairi placed an arm around him in comfort. The others left the cell, leaving them alone.

-**Throne Room**-

"Say that again, Relinquished!" Demon Atem cried out, clenching his clawed hands into fists. "You mean to tell me that Atem has returned?" Relinquished nodded glumly as Demon Atem's left hand went aflame. The demon threw the fireball at the monster, destroying it with a blood-curling scream. Demon Atem leaned back on the throne in disgust as the doors to the throne room flew open. He stood up in bewilderment at the Protectors and Atem standing in front of him, scowling with rage.

"So," Demon Atem hissed to his light counterpart. "You have returned to help these poor fools you call your friends." Atem growled as he pulled out his sword. Brian cocked his shotgun while Chihiro and Joey activated their Duel Discs. Inuyasha pulled out his Fang Blade while Sesshomaru pulled out his energy whip. Ed and Al readied themselves for their alchemy, while Haku transformed into his dragon form. Demon Atem created another fireball in his left hand, smirking evilly.

"Prepare to die in cold blood, Pharaoh!" the demon laughed, throwing the flame straight at Inuyasha, who countered it with his Wind Scar attack, disappearing completely. Chihiro summoned St. Joan, while Joey summoned the Blue Flame Swordsman. Haku growled, leaping at the demon, fangs bared sharply. The dragon took hold of Demon Atem's arm, ripping out the flesh. The demon screeched out in pain, taking hold of its wounded arm, snarling and hissing. The swordsmen slashed at the demon, creating anger from him. Brian shot rapidly at Demon Atem's chest, but the bullets didn't seem to phase him. Demon Atem grabbed Brian by his arm, throwing him over his shoulder, which caused him to land on his back, nearly breaking his spine. Brian stood up, growling as he took hold of his shotgun once more.

"Pitiful human," Demon Atem laughed while the swordsmen slashed at the demon, drawing blood. "Your gun won't work on me." Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, a winged figure appearing, carrying a sword. It had a eagle mask atop its head, its clothing Indian style. Its white eagle wings glowed brightly when the light faded. It was Guardian Eatos, Kairi's monster. All over the demon were slash marks from the swords, blood falling from them. He lifted his distorted head, growling harshly. His entire body formed a pillar of fire, engulfing himself in the flames. Before it reached his face, the Protectors saw him smile wickedly.

"THIS IS YOUR DOOM!" he cried out, enlarging the pillar to surround the entire castle. "Prepare to die!" Kairi ran out of the dungeon, carrying Yugi in her arms. She looked around her for an exit. She found the main doors to the castle, but a bright light surrounded them. Looking down from their floating position, they saw Demon Atem in the middle of the towering inferno, making it spread out to the entire Dominion. The swordsmen lunged at him, stabbing him repeatedly. He screamed out in pain before dispersing into thin air.

"I'll be back!" they heard him cry out. "Just you wait! Soon, you will fall to my wrath!" Atem turned to the Protectors, watching the flames begin to reach them. Yugi looked up at the Pharaoh, scars beginning to form on his body.

"I must stay here to help the Dominion become normal once again," Atem whispered, taking hold of Yugi's hand. "Don't worry. I'll return someday." Yugi looked up at his friend's face, tears in his eyes.

"Promise?" the boy asked.

"Promise," Atem replied, the Protectors beginning to fade. Yugi reached out to the Pharaoh, but the world faded before he could reach his friend. When the light faded, they found themselves in front of the Game Shop, crickets chirping around them. Kairi set Yugi down, whose knees wobbled before he could properly stand.

"You okay, dude?" Joey asked his friend. Yugi nodded, turning to the game shop. "It's too bad that Atem isn't here now."

What will happen now that they made it out of the Dominion? Find out in chapter seven, No One But You.

Review please!


	7. No One But You

The final chapter of Dominion Season One is now underway! After the Protectors left the Dominion, they begin to regret their feelings for Atem. What will happen? Read on, and find out. Note: you might need some tissues. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my favorite reviewer/writer, kilnorc! Enjoy, dude!

**Disclaimer**: I only own my OC, the story, and the saga. Queen owns the lyrics to No One But You. Thank you.

The Protectors sat around the fireplace, the fire dancing around the burning log and newspapers. Yugi's eyes looked deep into the fire, seeing Atem's face staring back at him. Tears filled the boy's eyes, breaking down on the floor, the others swarming around him, arms placed on his shoulders. Yugi lifted his head to his friends, wiping the tears away.

-**The next morning, Kairi's apartment**-

Kairi was looking through her computer's pictures, noticing that nearly all of them were of the Protectors, with Atem in his ancient Egyptian outfit, and only Atem at all. This gave her an idea. She opened up PowerPoint, a smile upon her face.

-**Domino Stadium, 8 pm**-

Yugi stood on the stage, gripping his electric guitar, Kairi behind a grand piano, Brian behind drums, microphones behind each of the instruments. Behind them was a large screen, a projector up in the commentator's box, where Joey worked it. The machine turned on, showing a PowerPoint slide reading, "Tribute to Pharaoh Atem." The band began to play as the slide show showed pictures of Atem and the Protectors.

Kairi:

**_A hand above the water._**

_**An angel reaching for the sky.**_

_**Is it raining in Heaven?**_

_**Do you want us to cry?**_

_**And everywhere the brokenhearted,**_

_**On every lonely avenue.**_

_**No one could reach them.**_

_**No one but you.**_

All:

**_One by one._**

_**Only the good die young.**_

_**They're only flying too close to the sun.**_

_**And life goes on**_

_**Without you.**_

Yugi:

**_Another tricky situation._**

_**I get to drowning in the blues.**_

_**And I find myself thinking,**_

_**'Well, what would you do?'**_

_**Yes, it was such an operation.**_

_**For every pain, every due.**_

_**Hell, you made a sensation.**_

_**You found a way through.**_

All:

**_One by one,_**

_**Only the good die young.**_

_**They're only flying too close to the sun.**_

_**We'll remember.**_

_**Forever.**_

Kairi:

**_And now the party must be over._**

_**I guess we'll never understand.**_

_**The sense of your leaving.**_

_**Was it the way it was planned?**_

_**So we grace another table,**_

_**And raise our glasses one more time.**_

_**There's a face at the window.**_

_**And now you never,**_

_**Never saying goodbye!**_

All:

**_One by one,_**

_**Only the good die young.**_

_**They're only flying too close to the sun.**_

Kairi:

**_Crying for nothing._**

Yugi:

**_Crying for no one._**

Kairi:

**_No one but you._**

When the song ended, the slide show had also ended with a picture of Yugi and Atem embracing each other, the words, "Atem Come Home" appearing in cursive letterings on the screen. The audience cheered as Yugi knelt on the stage, tears falling from his face. Kairi ran over to him, placing an arm around his shoulder. Beside the backstage opening, a transparent figure stood there, and smiled.

Was it a good ending?

Review please!

In tribute to the great Freddie Mercury.


End file.
